The Covenant Church
Overview The Covenant Church is a monotheism faith with the one god who made humanly. God leads throw the Covenant emperor who then leads everyone. It was made 2056 AC in Palace city. The religion fores all members to be part of the empire and stay loyal to it. the church started to become weak around 2500 and started to lose control over most of its land in 2600 when the eastern nomads started raiding. in 2709 the church split into two, the eastern parts made their own church to control its parts making the eastern church and the west was to weak to stop. By 3000 AC the western part being the main part is a shadow of its old self only ruling the whats west of the grand river and the eastern church ruling the lowlands and its home land the island of Fravin. The west Church is the real Covenant Church but just gets called the West Church because it lost all lands in the east. Beliefs their is only one god in the religion who made man and is the ruler of the world. The god rules his land throw the Covenant emperor who then runs the empire. the All followers must be loyal to the Church and the Church's empire. If someone dies outside of the empire with out fighting for the Church can't go to the afterlife. all followers must pay a tax to the church and be willing to fight for it. History In 2056 AC palace city was founded and was made to be the holy city for the religion. It united all the lands near the Ach sea. the Religion spread throw the near area picking up many followers and kingdoms. The first 200 years was just it spreading over the lands. pass 2500 AC it started to decline and when the Eastern nomads started to raid and conquer them, lost most power east of the grand river. The eastern nomads made their own kingdoms in the land and picked up the religion but for one church its self. They picked up all the beliefs but did not want to pay taxes so said that it is no longer true they most be loyal to the church. The covenant Church was losing to the eastern nomads moved their capital west to New Palace. the lands west of the grade river became the borders of the faiths. the old palace city had to drop all holy titles it had making New Palace the holyest city. The Split in the year 2709 AC the king of the island of Fravin was the one who was doing all the work and fighting in the east and so made their own church to get the taxes that was going to the west. they did this because the western part was getting the taxes from the east with out giving back. The western Church was mad at this but was to weak to fight them and was true they didn't do anything in the east. The Civil War in the year 2836 AC the the local king of palace city said he was the real covenant because he own the first holy city. he did not have any true clam to this and palace city lost all holy titles. he did get lots of people in the east that was not in the eastern church and wanted the old churches to join (under him). they didn't and started a war with him hoping to retake lost land. the war lasted 14 years and by the end the people in the lost land and the Place City its self didn't want to be part of any church after the fighting and dining over the religion. The next 200 years not much happen. people start to care less for the church and slowly grows weaker.